Renewed Halloween Night (2015)/Transcript
Note: The following transcript is not the same as Renewed Halloween Night. This one has more content and most sentences are rephrased. Warning: Spoilers ahead. Prologue Wiz: I need more, meow. --Wiz whined in front of an empty plate. Wiz: Who decided that only kids get candy anyway? --"I heard that cats don't even taste sweetness." Wiz: That has nothing to do with this. --Halloween celebrations are in full swing in Torulika. --Wiz scratches at the door, making it clear she wants to get more treats. Baron: You mean that's not enough? Baron: It's really crowded out there today. I'm going to go have a look around. Baron: Stay here while I'm out. --Baron heads out into the festive streets. Wiz: That's it. I've made up my mind. I'm eating candy until I explode, meow. Wiz: I know! We should dress up and go get some candy ourselves! --You shake your head. "Baron just told us to stay put." Wiz: If he gets mad, we can just make it up to him later, haha. --Wiz dives into a jack-o'-lantern by the front door. Wiz: Check out my disguise, meow! --"You just look like a garden ornament." Wiz: You think so? Costumes are hard, meow. --Wiz gives up and starts to climb out of the pumpkin. Wiz: Meow? What? Grr... --You can hear Wiz growling from beneath the jack-o'-lantern. Wiz: I'm stuck! Help me out! --You grab the pumpkin and try to uncork Wiz. Wiz: Ow... Gently... --You give her legs a gentle tug, but she does not budge. --"This is for you." You tighten your grip. Wiz: Mm? MeoOOW! --You finally manage to free Wiz from the pumpkin. --But you pull with so much force that you crash through the door with Wiz in your arms. Wiz: Huh? --Suddenly both of you are bathed in a blinding light. --A large hole in the sky swallows you, then it closes as if nothing happened. --Baron returns to the quiet room with arms full of treats. Baron: Hey, here's your reward for watching the... Baron: Hm? --Baron notices the room is empty. Baron: Those two little... I told them to stay put! --The jack-o'-lantern on the floor rocks back and forth as if in laughter. The Candy House Wiz: Meow... Where are we? --You look around at a place you have never seen before. ???: Trick or treat! --A small girl wearing a pumpkin hat shouts from behind. Wiz: What? ???: Wait, you aren't from around here. And there's a cute black cat! --"Where did the Guild go?" ???: Gilled? Sounds fancy. ???: Ohh, you must have come from Gilled in search of the sweetness. --You realize this is not the same world you were in a minute ago. ???: It's OK, I'm glad to have you. Welcome to Halloween! --The girl starts to tickle Wiz as a greeting. Wiz: Me-myahahaha! Stop it! --The girl stares wide-eyed. ???: S-Sis! Come here! ???: What's wrong, Puff? Puff: It's a talking cat! And a person from some place called Gilled! --Almost as perplexed as Puff, you explain how you got here. ??? Is that so? Then we must get you back to your own world somehow... Tabasa: I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Tabasa. Tabasa: Today is Halloween, the one day when the dead return to this world. Tabasa: For us to meet on such a wonderful day, it feels like fate. Wiz: Whoa! What now? --A girl with a tail and big ears is sniffing Wiz. Puff: Nina, what are you doing? --Nina lifts her head. Nina: OK, they don't smell dangerous. --Tabasa explains that Nina was originally their wolf Puff changed into a girl. Tabasa: But the spell wasn't perfect. She still has those ears and a tail. Nina: I don't mind looking like this. Puff: I'll fix it as soon as my magic gets better. Puff: Everybody makes mistakes at first, right? ???: You're as simple-minded as ever. --A girl in a pointy outfit comes sweeping in. Puff: Ugh. Nina: Grr... Tabasa: Hi, Sakyuna. Why do you look so happy? Sakyuna: Haha, oh I just have a bit of good news. Puff: Good news? Sakyuna: I found a house up ahead that'll give you lots of candy. Sakyuna: I thought you might be interested, Puff. Puff: Candy? Lots of it? Sakyuna: Uh huh. See Popol? They're handing out yummy sweets over there. --You look in the direction of Sakyuna's finger. --A big, bear-like creature is intensely focused on stuffing his cheeks with sweets. --Children from the village are lined up in front of the house. Popol: It's tasty, popo! That's why you can't stop Halloween, popo. Sakyuna: See, Puff? What are you waiting for? Sakyuna: You better get some before Popol eats it all. Puff: Can I go, Sis? Tabasa: I suppose. But I don't recall there being a gingerbread house there before. (The quest begins) Sakyuna: Come on, Puff. Over here. --Sakyuna leads Puff to the gingerbread house where children stand waiting in line. Tabasa: I don't know why, but I have a very bad feeling about this. Tabasa: Be careful, Puff! Puff: Don't eat it all! I haven't had any yet. Popol: Mm... There's still a lot, popo. Just relax, popo. Tabasa: Once she sees candy, that's all she can think about. Nina:I'm worried about her. --You follow Sakyuna to the front of the gingerbread house. ???: Alright, eat up, everybody. ???: When your tummy gets full, I'll take you somewhere fun OK? Tabasa: Is that you, Celina? Celina: Great... Just who I needed to show up. Celina: Sakyuna! Didn't I tell you that Puff is the only one you should bring? Sakyuna: Oh, you did? Tabasa: What's gong on here? This better not be another- Celina: Ugh, there goes Plan A. But I won't let you stop me. --Celina raises her lantern wand to the sky. --Then, a group of ghosts appear around her and begin to dance. Celina: Spin more! Faster! --The blue flames in the lantern gives a bright flash, and a whirlwind forms around the house. --The wind grows stronger and lifts the children who had been waiting in front of the house up into the air. Celina: Hahaha. I think it worked. Tabasa: What are you doing with those kids? Celina: Do you really think I'll tell you? --The gingerbread house flies away with the children on top. --All that remains is the echo of Celina's triumphant laughter. Tabasa: We have to follow them. Let's go, Puff! --They are blocked, however, by Celina's minions. (Boss battle begins) Tabasa: This is bad. Puff: And I didn't even have one bite! Popol: I still want more, popo. Tabasa: Is that all you can think about? Tabasa: Forget the candy! What if the children don't come back? Sakyua: What? Don't look at me. Tabasa: You know where they went, don't you? Sakyuna: Maybe. Tabasa: Then lead the way. Before something terrible happens. Puff: I wanna help! Nina: I'm going too! Puff: Nice, Nina! Follow me! Tabasa: Wizard, would you help us as well? --"Of course." --Sakyuna who has been ignored so far, crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. Sakyuna: I probably wouldn't hear the end of it if something were to happen to those kids... Sakyuna: Fine, I guess I'll go with you. --And with that, you set off for the mountain peak where Celina and the children await. Meet BT Cat --You are walking through a gloomy forest. Puff: There's something creepy about this place. Popol: I don't smell any sweets, popo. Puff: Huh? Why are you here too? Popol: I like sweets, popo. But it's no fun to eat them alone, popo. --The forest is so quiet it seems to muffle your voices. Puff: Uh. OK, let's save everybody together! Popol: It's gonna get real, popo. Tabasa: Hey, Puff, isn't your test coming up? --"What test?" Tabasa: There is a test to become a wizard. She's going to graduate from apprenticeship, aren't you, Puff? Puff: There's no way I'll pass. Tabasa: Don't say that. You only get one chance a year. Puff: But you weren't a wizard when you were my age. Tabasa: You'll be fine. You have talent. Puff: But I messed up with Nina... --Nina hides her ears and tail. Nina: I'm just happy that I get to talk to you now, Puff. Wiz: I'm sure I can coach her a bit. Tabasa: Really? Wiz: I don't know how magic works in this world, but I can probably figure it out. --Wiz puffs out her chest. Tabasa: Are you a teacher? --You nod your head. Tabasa: Really? I would love to be your student! --Tabasa runs up to you and bows her head. Wiz: What? --You quickly correct yourself. Sakyuna: You mean the cat's the teacher? Tabasa: Whoa, really? Wiz: You don't believe me at all, do you? --Wiz's expression sours, and she gives her tail an irritated twitch. (The quest begins) --Mindful of Wiz's sulky mood, you cautiously ask Puff why she wants to be a wizard. Puff: Well... Tabasa: So you can eat sweets, isn't it? --"..." Popol: Sweets are necessities for wizards, popo. Popol: Their sweet energy produces a mysterious power, popo. Popol: Sweets are wonderful things, popo. Puff: Thanks for the explanation. That's not the only reason though! Sakyuna: You mean the sweets themselves are what you want? Wiz: It's not that easy. With that half-hearted attitude, you'll never reach the top. Puff: I don't care if I'm not the best! Nina: Puff's trying really hard! Sakyuna: I know things were just getting interesting, but somebody's here. --A girl appears trailing a group of cats. ???: Are you the ones trying to stop Miss Celina's plans? Well, you'll have to deal with me first! (Boss battle begins) ???: I didn't expect to be beaten by a bunch of meddling kids. Wiz: I feel kind of bad for punishing somebody with similar taste. You look like a hardcore cat person. ???: I adore them from the depths of my being. Tabasa: Well don't we speak fancy? ???: Oops, you caught me. And I thought this was a good disguise. BT Cat: I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Blacktips Cat. Please, call me BT Cat. BT Cat: I was once the princess of a certain kingdom. Tabasa: A princess? What business does a princess have with Celina? BT Cat: I want to completely transform into a cat. BT Cat: I must know firsthand how cats feel. So I entreated Miss Celina's help. Tabasa: MISS Celina? BT Cat: In return I offered her jewels. BT Cat: However, she said that was not enough and changed me only halfway. BT Cat: She told me that if I want to become a true cat, I must punish you. BT Cat: But why? You are such good people. BT Cat: Is it not said of old, "There are no bad seeds among cat lovers"? Sakyuna: First time I've ever heard it. BT Cat: Really? Anyhow, I am glad you are unharmed. BT Cat: Miss Celina had monsters in wait for you up ahead, so please do be careful. Tabasa: There are more of them? BT Cat: Well then, I am going into the woods to play with there cats. Farewell! Nina: I'm glad everybody's OK. Wiz: Celina... Doesn't sound like much to me. --With a look of admiration on her face, Puff watches Blacktips Cat disappear among the trees. Hand Cooked Cookies Puff: Please teach me magic! --Puff's pumpkin almost falls off when she bows before Wiz. Wiz: What made you change your mind? Puff: I want to be the best! And I want to help people! Tabasa: She looks really excited. Nina:I have your back, Puff. Wiz: Alright then! It's special training time! --Wiz lectures while you walk. There is a new determination in Puff's expression. Puff: Wow! Magic's fun! Tabasa: Here. --Tabasa pulls a pumpkin cookie from her pocket. Tabasa: I cooked them for Halloween. Do you want one? --"This is amazing!" you exclaim with stuffed cheeks. Popol: What's amazing, popo? --Attracted by the smell, Popol returns from searching the forest ahead. Popol: I smell something sweet, popo. Tabasa: I have one for you too. --Popol uses his long claws to deftly grab a cookie but looks sad when he sees how small it is. Popol: Is this all, popo? Tabasa: That won't make you full? Wiz: A perfect practice dummy. Try making that cookie bigger. Wiz: You can do it. Just focus! Puff: Just... Focus... --Puff lifts her wand. Puff: Grow! Popol: Whoa! Is it OK if I eat it all, popo? --Popol's enormous figure is trapped beneath an even bigger cookie. Wiz: See, I knew you could do it! --A smile returns to Puff's face. (The quest begins) Wiz: You're good! Puff: Hehe. Wiz: Now you need to learn to control your power. Puff: Let's hurry! I'm going to rescue everybody with my magic! Tabasa: Yeah, we should pick up the pace. We can't let anything happen to those children. --Nina dashes ahead and restlessly sniffs the air. Nina: Something's coming! --Then two odd, panting dogs appear. Puff: There's something wrong with these dogs! Sakyuna: Those aren't normal dogs. They've been reconstructed. Puff: Reconstructed? Sakyuna: Yeah. Can't you see the patches on their bodies. --When you take a closer look, you see scars all over their bodes that resembles stitching. Sakyuna: Which means Emy's here. --A girl shouldering an enormous wrench lumbers into view. Emy: Good work. It looks like you found the intruders. As a reward, I'll charge you up. --In response to her words, the dogs begin leaping and barking at her side. Puff: What do she mean 'charge'? Sakyuna: Those are machines. Puff: Really? Sakyuna: They've already died once. Then Celina rebuilt them and brought them back to life. Sakyuna: And it's not only dogs that she reconstructs. Emy: I've been given the following input: Dr. Celina's enemies are my enemies. --Emy approaches with her joints whirring and whining. (Boss battle begins) Emy: How could I, a machine, lose to mere flesh? And I was fully charged... --Her monstrous strength spent, Emy falls to her knees. Emy: You wouldn't happen to have a power source handy, would you? Emy: I didn't think so. I guess I'll just hang out here until I die for real. --Emy's dogs lick her, trying fruitlessly to restore her. Puff: Sis, are there any cookies left? Tabasa: Just a little. Puff: Let's give them to her. Tabasa: Sure. Popol: Popo... --Tabasa goes to Emy's side and offers her handmade pumpkin cookies. Tabasa: Here you go. --Emy grabs a cookie and takes a bite. Emy: Wha- --Power flows through Emy's body, and her energy is visibly restores. Emy: I had forgotten that food can taste this good. Emy: It's a pity. I can no longer register you as enemies. --Emy bows deeply to Puff and Tabasa then disappears into the forest. --Puff's stomach rumbles. Puff: Now I'm hungry. Can I have a cookie? Tabasa: That was the last one, Puff. Puff: But... Oh no... This is the end... --After staring for a moment at the facedown Puff, the rest of you resume your journey. Hungry Festival --You have nearly reached your destination. --It is much colder then before, and exhaustion is starting to show on everyone's faces. Tabasa: Come on, everybody! Just a little farther to the top! Popol: I'm too hungry to walk, popo. Sakyuna: Use your magic to make a colossal cupcake or something, Puff. Sakyuna: You're the best, right? Puff: Yeah... --Puff's empty belly has robbed her of her trademark pep. Nina: Don't push yourself. Puff: I'm not giving up yet. Popol: Can you do it? --Puff gives Popol a nod and raises her wand. Puff:Oh, candy! Come out! Popol: I don't see it, popo. --A spent Puff sits down on the spot. Nina: Puff! Puff: I'm so hungry... I can't do anything... Wiz: Not overdoing yourself is important too. Puff: OK... --Everyone is nearing their limits. --"We need to keep going." (The quest begins) Popol:I don't care what it is, I just want food, popo. Tabasa: I should have baked more cookies. Sakyuna: What? Stop looking at me like that! Sakyuna: I'm... I'm sorry, OK? A little. --Popol's glazed eyes reflect something glittering on the ground. Popol: That's... --A ray of light breaks through the clouds and illuminates a solitary acorn. Popol: An acorn! --You have never seen Popol move as swiftly as he does then. --He sprints to the tiny acorn, gingerly lifts it with his long claws, and gazes at it with deep affection. Popol: It's a gift from the heavens... Or maybe a blessing from a generous squirrel. --Ignoring the jealous eyes around him, he opens his salivating mouth. Popol: At last! --The acorn had almost disappeared into his gaping mouth when your hear a gunshot. Popol: Agh! The squirrel's blessing! --Popol wails, eyes still glued to the fingertips where the acorn used to be. --You look around and notice a thin trail of smoke rising from the shadow of a boulder. ???: You guys might want to turn around and go home before somebody gets hurt. --A girl holding a riffle saunters out from among the rocks. Sakyuna: That's the sniper cat Gille! ???: Oh my, Sakyuna's here too. Since you work for Miss Celina, would you mind not getting it wrong? Sakyuna: Get what wrong? ???: To be exact, I'm a leopard not a cat, OK? Sakyuna: Who cares? And I don't work for Celina. ???: What are you talking about? Cat girls and lady leopards are totally different. Popol: Hey! Give me my acorn back, popo! --Popol gives a roar and charges toward Gille. She readies her gun. --You immediately grasp your cards. (Boss battle begins) --Gille's cats are softly licking her cheeks. Gille: Are you guys alright? Cats: Meow. Gille:Oh... Good... --She smiles gently, then struggles to her feet. Nina: Don't even think about- --Tabasa grabs onto Nina before she can attack Gille Tabasa: Wait. I don't think she wants to fight. Nina: Really? --On unsteady legs, Gille slowly lowers her head. Gille: Thanks. You intentionally never hit these little guys, right? Gille: I can't thank you enough. --"Why would we? Those cats didn't do anything wrong." Gille: This is so embarrassing... You win... --Without hesitation she teaches you a shortcut to the summit. Gille: Be careful. Miss Celina won't go down easily. --With that, Gille and her cats walk off the trail into the jumble of stones. --"I have some good news," you say to Wiz. Wiz: What good news? --You tell her that Puff fought in the last battle and was casting spells. Wiz: Seriously? --Wiz runs over to Puff to congratulate her. Wiz: Puff? --Puff just motionlessly stares at the ground as if in a daze. Wiz: Why the long face? --You follow her gaze. Wiz: Wait, what's this? --All sorts of sweets lie scattered at her feet. Wiz: What happened? Popol: Where have you been hiding these all this time, popo? Sakyuna: I saw what happened. Can I tell them? Puff: ... Wiz: Is this what I think this is? Sakyuna: Yep. Puff made it with magic! Tabasa: You made candy in the middle of a fight? Puff: Well yeah... I was hungry! Puff: I said I'd be of help but... I'm sorry... Maybe I really can't become a wizard. --She pouts her lips, covers her face, and starts to cry. Wiz: Uh oh... There goes the last of her confidence. --All you can do is listen to her weep. Trick or Treat! --As you near the summit, Puff's mood grows darker, matching the roiling clouds. Wiz: I've taught you everything I can. All you need now is confidence. Popol: Brighten up, popo. We'll see everyone soon, popo. Puff: Thanks... Nina: After we rescue everybody, let's redo Halloween. Tabasa: Pull yourself together. Puff: Sis? Tabasa: If they see that look on your face, they'll think you only came because you had to. Tabasa: It may be hard, but we should at least greet them with a smile. Puff: But... Even if I try to help, all I'll do is get in the way! Puff: What should I do? Tabasa: Let's see... Tabasa: What I do is try to think of something fun. Puff: Something fun? Tabasa: Yep. We get to see everybody soon, right? Tabasa: Their smiling faces are all waiting for us. Nina: Puff just grinned a little. Puff: Hey, Sis. Tabasa: What? Puff: Is it OK if I can't become a wizard? Tabasa: What's wrong, getting timid all of a sudden? Puff: Because even though we're on a rescue mission, all I can think about is candy and stuff. Puff: I don't think I'm wizard material yet. That's why... Tabasa: That's fine. If you don't want to be a wizard, you don't have to. Tabasa: I'm totally OK with you staying an apprentice. Puff: But you're always telling me to pass that test... Tabasa: It's fine. I just want you smiling again. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Tabasa: Plus, no matter what you are, you're still my little sister. Puff: Thanks. But I’m going to try my best, even though it might not be enough. Puff: It'd make you happier if I became a wizard, right? Tabasa: Of course it would! Sakyuna: Ugh, I feel sick. Popol: This smell! Popol: It's the gingerbread house, popo! --The fog clears from the mountaintop to reveal the house on which the children were carried away. Puff: Let's go and save them! --There's no more uncertainty in Puff's eyes. (The quest begins) --Puff leads your group to the gingerbread house. Puff: We know you're there, Celina! Let the kids go! --The inside of the house goes silent. Puff: Huh? --The door slowly opens. You see the silhouette of someone standing in a cloud of smoke. --Puff is shocked when she sees who it is. Puff: S-sis? --Tabasa, who until a moment ago was standing at your side, appears from the smoke. Puff: Sis! What's going on? Tabasa?: You must be tired, Puff. I'm sorry. I was testing you. Tabasa?: You did well. Come on, I baked you a cake. --Puff walks toward her smiling sister as if in a trance. Tabasa?: Come on... Puff: Sis... --Just as Puff grabs her sister's hand, a dark shadow leaps between them. Cats: Meow! --Some cats suddenly appear and swipe their claws at Tabasa. Tabasa?: Ahh! Tabasa?: What? --There is a beast-like roar, which seems to wake Puff up... --Then Tabasa transforms into Celina. Celina: Ugh! I was so close. Where did those cats come from? Gille: Sorry. They said they wanted to save the kids, no matter what. Celina: Gille? Are you betraying me? Gille: I think of it as opening my eyes. BT Cat: Hey! I won't let you be the only one to act all cool! My cats helped too! Celina: BT! You too? BT Cat: After I thought about it, I realized I don't need to become a cat just because I like them. BT Cat: So I want to cancel our contract. Celina: Gr... Emy: I want to help too. I charged myself before I came. Celina: Emy? Emy: Just because I'm a machine doesn't mean I'll forget a cookie debt. Celina: Unbelievable... Celina: Sakyuna! You're still with me, right? Sakyuna: Hm... I'm not really on anybody's side. Celina: You... Sakyuna: Sorry. As you can see, I like to go with the flow. --Celina finds herself without allies and bursts into tears, clutching onto Puff. Celina: Would you like a sweet? Celina: Here, you can have all the candy you like. Tabasa: What's wrong, Puff? Puff: I... Tabasa: What's wrong? Wiz: Believe in yourself, Puff. Now think carefully. What do you want to do right now? Puff: I... I want to... --Puff turns to Celina and extends her hand. Puff: I don't want candy! I want you to turn the children over! Puff: And if you don't, I'll make you do it! Celina: You talk pretty big for an apprentice. It looks like you need another lesson. --When Celina raises her lantern staff, Puff brandishes her own little wand. Puff: Trick or... Puff: Magic! (Boss battle begins) --Puff's magic shatters Celina's illusion. --The kidnapped children come running out of the gingerbread house... Tabasa: Is everyone OK? Is anyone hurt? Puff: Yay! They're safe! Celina: How? How did I lose to this little girl? Wiz: Puff isn't an apprentice anymore. She's a full-blown wizard, meow. Puff: I haven't taken the test yet though. Wiz: You'll pass with flying colors for sure. --Puff grins from ears to ears. Tabasa: You look stronger now. Nina: Puff is awesome! Popol: You're like a different person, popo! --Then Puff comes to you and Wiz and bows her head. Puff: Miss Cat, thank you very much! Wiz: Stop being so polite, it's embarrassing, meow. Tabasa: Truly we can't thank you enough. --Puff's abdomen makes a loud sound. Tabasa: Uh oh. --Puff's face turns red. Puff: I just realized how hungry I am... --"I'll buy you a snack once we get back." --Puff places her pumpkin hat on Wiz's head. Puff: This hat is like a piece of me. Will you accept it? Wiz: Is it alright to give me something so important? Puff: But I think it might be too big. --Puff tries to take the hat off, but it seems to be stuck. --You grab onto Wiz and pull on the pumpkin hat with all your might... Wiz: Whoa! --Wiz pops out and throws you off balance. --Then you and Wiz are blinded by a sudden, bright light. Epilogue --When you come to, you are back at the guild. Wiz: Was that a dream? --"If it was, it was way too real." Wiz: Meow! --Wiz points a black paw at the corner of the room. --There lies a small hat made from a pumpkin.